


cats of garreg mach

by aegisunmerge



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisunmerge/pseuds/aegisunmerge
Summary: The cats of Garreg Mach are an inquisitive sort.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	cats of garreg mach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidelizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> If you have trouble viewing the image on the archive, you can view it here as well: https://susanhwang.net/exchanges-gallery/vmpkiz8vad0i16j72xh4zl12fqjm8r  
> Thank you!


End file.
